


Career ambitions

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Tedromeda (Ted Tonks/Andromeda Black). [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: The subject of their daughter's career after Hogwarts crops up in the conversation.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Series: Tedromeda (Ted Tonks/Andromeda Black). [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041738





	Career ambitions

Our tale begins in Ted and Andromeda Tonks' house. Their daughter, Nymphadora or Tonks as she's been insisting on for the past several years now, is home for the holidays. 

Ted asked, "So, have you had any thoughts about what you'd like to do after Hogwarts, honey?"

Tonks told him, "I've been thinking about it a lot since Professor Sprout spoke to me."

Andromeda insisted, "Oh, do tell us your thoughts, dear."

Tonks said, "Sprout told me I'd make a fine Auror some day, especially with me being a Metamorphmagus. I'll admit that I was surprised by that because I'd never considered a career in the Ministry, but I think I'm warming up to the idea now."

Ted smirked slightly. "You want to be an Auror?"

Tonks nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Andromeda beamed, "Well, I bet she'll make an excellent Auror."


End file.
